


The 1781 Caper

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: I apologize if the translation is wrong at the beginning, I tried to cross-reference translators between Cambridge and Reverso. It says "I can't talk right now, I'm doing hot girl shit."
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent & Dash Haber, Julia "Jules" Argent & Player, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the translation is wrong at the beginning, I tried to cross-reference translators between Cambridge and Reverso. It says "I can't talk right now, I'm doing hot girl shit."

_Julia_

"我现在不能说话， 我在做辣妹狗屎。" I said before hanging up. 

I no longer worked for A.C.M.E. or any other government agency.

Instead of putting down my phone, I gave the number that Carmen Sandiego had given me upon our first meeting.

"Hello? Is this one Miss Julia Argent?" I heard a child's voice ask.

I was never going to stop being surprised by that.

"Yes it is. I want to join Team Red."


	2. Whoops.

Julia tried to stifle a yawn as Carmen checked the two of them into a hotel room.

They had been out of the base since two PM PST. It was currently eleven PM CST.

She trudged to the elevator and then to the room the two women were sharing.

Carmen unlocked and held the door for her. Julia rushed inside to set down her bags down and...

There was only one bed.

"Sandiego, can you ask whoever booked the room about this? I've should change before I pass out," the shorter girl asked with a sigh.

Carmen nodded.

"Yeah, of course, Jules. Get some rest."

Julia smiled at her gratefully.

Once she was in the bathroom to change, her cheeks flushed red at the fact that Carmen cared.

She stepped out of the bathroom in an old t-shirt and sweatpants.

"You look nice," Carmen told her.

Despite her best efforts, Julia's face mottled pink yet again.

"I'm gonna go to sleep, we'll deal with it in the morning," she muttered before plugging in her phone and dipping under the blanket.

Carmen nodded, doing the same.

* * *

V.I.L.E.'s attempted thievery wasn't to take place until two days after their arrival, so they had a free day.

Carmen suggested they go visit the Houston Zoo. Julia agreed.

"Be aware of the temperature. It's meant to get up to about 110 Fahrenheit," Player said over the phone.

"We'll be fine, right Jules?" Carmen exclaims, elbowing her partner in crime.

"Yep. We'll stay hydrated!" She held up two water bottles.

The two women wandered around the zoo, fingers intertwined.

They got a few weird looks, but it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Julia started to get dizzy around the giraffe area.

"You good Jules?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah... I'll be..." the smaller girl trailed off before stumbling backward. Her vision had gone orange-tinted and had dots swimming across it.

"Jules!" Carmen exclaimed, catching her as she fell.

Several people offered to call an ambulance.

"I can handle it, thanks," Carmen replied. 

She took Julia to a shaded area.

"Hey, Jules, wake up for me, okay?" she begged, shaking the other girl's shoulders.

She did, although barely.

"Drink this."

She did.

"God, your face is so red," Carmen murmured.

"I thought you said I looked good in red?" Julia giggled through her delirium. 

Carmen's face mottled almost as red as Julia's.

"Uh... I.. uh..."

When Julia had regained her strength, the two women decided they had seen enough hooved animals for a lifetime.

When they got back to the hotel, Player and James had some... choice words for them.

"Dear Christ, you asses, calm down. I'm fine now," Julia called from the one bed.

"Language!"

"Player I will come up to Ontario and beat your bitch ass. Shut the fuck up."

"Okay, jeez. Guess heat exhaustion makes you mad huh?"

"Player, don't start," the thief in red warned.

"'Night, Red! 'Night, Jules!"


	3. Caper Diem

_Julia_

I stood inside the doors of the Houston Museum of Natural Science. 

The information Player had sent to my voicemail remained in my mind.

"The Houston Museum of Natural Science was established in 1909 in the state of Texas' largest city, Houston. It contains 17 permanent exhibits, but the two that would interest you the most are the Hall of Ancient Egypt and the John P. McGovern Hall of Americas. Current temporary exhibitions include the Death By Natural Causes and Presidential History exhibits. The Presidential history exhibit is near the Cabinet of Curiosities permanent exhibit, which boasts many hiding spots and places that one could get trapped in."

Carmen was redeeming our tickets since I'd get overwhelmed and confused in the line.

I stared at her as she did so, trying my best to memorize her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she approached.

"Oh, nothing," I replied a little too quickly.

"Are you sure?" There was concern in her voice.

"Yes. I just zoned out."

My face was nearly the color of Carmen's coat.

She winked at me, and if my face could get any redder, it would've.

I followed her to the stairs and up to the first exhibit.

Normally, the caper would've been pulled outside of office hours, but this time we wouldn't get the chance to. V.I.L.E. was getting bolder and they were stepping up their game to be committing crimes at all times of day.

Her hand slipped into mine when I got to the top step.

I felt the blood rush to my face again.

"Woah there, Jules. Wouldn't want a repeat of yesterday," Carmen joked.

I snorted involuntarily.

"I'm so sorry-" I started.

"No don't apologize, it was cute!" she replied.

"Oh. Thanks," I murmured, face mottled red and warm as I looked down.

"Shoot, sorry if that made you uncomfortable I didn't mean to-"

"No, it didn't make me uncomfortable, don't worry. We should, however, get out of the middle of the stairwell," I replied, keeping my grip on her hand but pulling her off to the side. 

She laughed before looking over the short railing and then blanching.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She blinked before shaking her head and returning to her normal color.

"Nothing, I just... thought I saw someone. I didn't, I just thought I recognized her."

I was doubtful, but I trusted her. 

"So um..."

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Carmen blurted.

"Wha-"

"I mean, not right now, obviously, but later? Like, tomorrow?"

"Um... yes. I would really like that."

"Great! That's so cool! Okay! Now I need you to come here and let me hold your waist because I just got word of which V.I.L.E. operatives were sent and that they're on the stairwell right there and I don't want them to hurt you when they recognize you."

"O-okay?"

"Is that-"

"That's totally okay-"

She grabbed me by the waist and moved us through the crowd to the door to the Cabinet of Curiosities.

"Stay here and fend off any incoming agents as best you can manage. Don't overwork yourself, okay?"

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain," I muttered, pulling her into a kiss and taking her hat.

She darted off upon seeing the operative.

I spotted Agent Zari.

_Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit._

I kept my head low and pretended not to notice her as I crossed my arms and guarded the doors to leave the Cabinet.

I heard a familiar buffoonish French accent in my ear.

"Ms. Argent, would you like me to distract Agent Zari?"

Chase.

"If you would, that would be nice, thank you."

Double agent.

"Jules, Red needs backup," Player said into my earpiece.

"On my way."

_Shit. What happened?_

When I got into the closed 'coming soon' exhibit room, I found Carmen on the floor with a piece of yellowed parchment clutched in her left hand and...

"Holy shit, that's a lot of blood... although, you managed to sustain multiple head injuries. And what happened to your arm?"

"Fuck. That hurt. I got the Articles though," Carmen expressed weakly.

"Of course it did. I'll put the paper up since A.C.M.E. is here and they can deal with V.I.L.E.. You need to stay there and focus on breathing."

"I'm fine-" she tried to insist.

"No. Based on your state, you've broken at least one bone. Lay down."

She did so.

I put up the Articles before picking Carmen up.

"You're gonna be okay, darling. Hang in there.

I got her to the hotel room without incident.

I facetimed Zack.

"Okay, what all is going on?" he asked.

I gave him the rundown.

"Seems like no breaks, maybe a minor fracture. Just splint her left arm and treat those head wounds. Also, don't let her go to sleep until she's taken at least a dose of Tylenol and at least two 20 minute sets of cold cloths. You should be good otherwise!"

"Thanks Zack. Tell Ivy that I did it. She'll know what I'm talking about."

"No problem."

Once her head wounds were treated and her arm was splinted as best I could do, I got into bed next to her.

"So, about that kiss."


	4. Your Past Does Not Define You

_Carmen_

"So, who's the girl you thought you saw at the museum and why were you so tense about her?"

"Someone from my past. It wasn't even her, anyway," I dismissed.

I _really_ didn't want her to know about Paperstar.

"Why were you tense? You maintained complete calm around the V.I.L.E. Operatives, but when you thought you saw her, you looked nauseous. Are you alright?" Julia asked, twirling her fork in her salad.

I sighed.

I really had to tell her.

"I thought I saw Paperstar. She's a V.I.L.E. Operative and Maelstrom's pet. I never knew why until right before I left."

"What happened with her?"

"She was in my class my second year enrolled. She was a little too young for V.I.L.E. but they really couldn't leave a starving, 16-year-old thief out on the streets. We started flirting. Then we were dating. She was my first girlfriend, first relationship at all, first person I thought really cared about me. We were dating until about two days before I left, so late November. She told me to meet her by one of the Cleaners' many closets. I did, and she broke up with me, completely straight-faced, and almost tried to kill me. When I left, she wasn't assigned to many capers until just the past 18 months. However, she was on her graduating class' caper, which was the first time I'd seen her since November 29th, 2016. That's why I got so tense," I explained. It felt nice to get that off my chest. Not even Shadowsan or Ivy knew.

"Oh. I'm so sorry that happened to you, Carmen."

"Hey, I got a pretty sick upgrade though," I laughed.

"Pardon?" Julia asked nervously.

I grinned. "Have you seen yourself? Look at you! You're gorgeous and you're smart and you haven't tried to kill me yet."

"The standard there is very low, Carmen."

"And you far surpass them, my dear Jules."

I saw her face flush pink.

"And you, mine, Ms. Sandiego."

Now it was my turn to turn red.

After lunch, we went for a walk.

"I really enjoyed this date, Carmen," Julia told me.

"Y-you did?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course! I'd love to do this again."

"Oh-uh- yay!" I stammered.

She pulled me behind a building and pushed me up against a wall.

"What-"

"Shh," I felt her say against my lips. "There was a V.I.L.E. Operative behind us. And he didn't look friendly. Too greasy."

Neal the Eel.

What was he doing in the Western Hemisphere?

That thought was moved from my head as I realized how tightly Julia was pressed against me.

"Can I... kiss you?" Julia whispered.

"Yes, please."

Her lips moved the rest of the way to touch mine.

My hands moved to tangle in her hair while hers remained above my shoulders and on the wall.

When we pulled apart, she pulled at the collar of her shirt.

"It's hot here isn't it," she muttered.

I pulled the water out of the backpack I had brought.

"Here. Don't want another zoo incident."

She rolled her eyes and accepted the drink gratefully.

I started to move toward the entrance to the alley when I saw a familiar splash of color.

"Shit," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Julia asked.

"Remember when I said that it wasn't Paperstar that I saw?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wrong. She's here. And she's heading this way."

"Fuck."

She pinned me against the wall again, this time for concealment.

"You're so short," I muttered against her lips.

"You don't know how to do eyeliner."

"Touché."

"There she is," I said as quietly as I could.

"Hey." Julia pulled my chin down to look at her. "Your past doesn't define you. You are worth more than however she treated you, so much more. You have that now. Focus on me. Breathe. In, out. You will be okay. We should get back to the hotel as soon as she's out of sight. I need to change the bandages on your head. Otherwise they'll get nasty."

I marveled at how coherent she was, considering the circumstances.

She leaned up and kissed me softly.

I noticed her teeth move over her bottom lip, and I assumed it was a nervous habit.

However, when she kept at it and started anxiously rubbing her lips, I realized it wasn't.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like it. Not on my mouth."

I quickly realized what was going on. 

"Hey, stop it. I'll get it."

I dug an expandable towel out of my bag, grabbing the water bottle from her now still hands.

I carefully wet the cloth before dragging it over her lips.

Her anxious demeanor almost instantly calmed.

"Sorry about that," she muttered, moving to the other wall.

"No, it's totally fine. I get it. I'm not gonna get annoyed with you for having a sensory problem," I responded incredulously.

"Really?"

_Who hurt her?_

"Of course not! Who would?"

She sighed.

"I don't know. I just assumed that you'd be very particular about your look."

"Jules, I grew up on an island and wore the same suit everyday. I can go out and buy new lipstick so that..." I trailed off, getting dizzy.

I slumped against the wall.

Julia gasped and rushed to catch me.

"Carmen, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, just a little dizzy. I think we should go change my bandages. Head hurty."

She laughed, scooping me up.

"You're strong," I muttered.

"You're light!"


	5. Finale

_Julia_

I nestled back into the driver's seat of our rental car.

"Really enjoying the car, huh?" Carmen teased.

"Not really the car, just to be driving again. However, this color is really pretty."

"Good to know," she murmured, opening her phone.

I had Player set up the navigation to the airport.

We got to our plane, setting up Carmen's laptop to talk to Zack and Ivy.

"Hey kids," I joked.

"Huh?" Zack asked.

"Zack, you dumbass. Hi Mom," Ivy retorted.

Carmen laughed.

"Ivy, I sent you a shopping list. You and Player work on that, preferably in person so they'll be there when we get back. Zack, I already sent you instructions, so if you could figure that out, I'd really appreciate it. Estimated time of arrival is 1:59 on the west coast. I'll see you soon, kids," she giggled, making sure to hang up.

"Your laugh is... really pretty," I murmured.

"Yours is prettier."

"Bullshit."

I rolled my eyes.

Carmen covered her mouth and shook, as though she were trying to hold back laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing, just... an inside joke," she said, before whispering, "literally."

In spite of myself, I snort.

"That was disgusting I'm so sorry-" I apologized.

She leaned over to kiss me and shut me up.

"You're... really good at that."

She leaned her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

When we arrived, Ivy and Zack were holding a sign that said 'the fun parents'.

They led us out to where they parked, where a deep red Mazda C-9 was waiting.

"This is a really pretty car," I muttered.

"Glad you like it, because it's for you!" Carmen exclaimed, climbing into the passenger seat.

"What? No! You didn't need to-"

"We needed a car besides Zack's sports car anyway. Perfect opportunity!"

"Carmen-"

"Julia-"

"Here's the keys, Mom," Ivy said, handing me the keys.

I took them.

"Okay, Player, map us to HQ."


End file.
